


隔墙有耳（PWP）

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: （fc背景）在寻找Logan时意外地超过了预计的时间，Erik和Charles不得不住进了一家很破的旅馆。这里隔音效果很差，所以他们在半夜里被迫听完了隔壁doi的全过程。然后就，来了一发。预警：两个路人的肉，口交，吞精，内射





	1. Chapter 1

找那个绰号叫金刚狼的男人不是件容易的事。主脑只推算出了他的大概活动范围，找到他则需要亲身去打听。

Charles走在街上，像是头痛一般用手指轻轻揉着太阳穴。而Erik跟在他的身后，知道这是一个掩饰的动作。他在不动声色地进入路人的记忆里，搜寻一个手上可以长出骨爪的人。那人行踪不定，但在此地也算出名。每个人的脑子里都多多少少有着对于此人的印象，有些是亲眼所见，有些则是道听途说。把这些零碎的记忆拼凑在一起，Charles大致推测出他的行踪。

在接下来的几天里Erik和Charles走遍了这一块的树林。脚踩在地面堆得厚厚一层的落叶上，枯叶碎裂的声音在寂寥的林中被放大，两个人都十分小心，以防黑暗的角落里忽然冲出一只野兽向他们扑来。在进入树林之前Erik从一辆废弃的汽车上拆下一根保险杆，并用能力使这根坚硬的长棍悬浮在Charles身边，时刻警备。听说那个男人会在林中巡视，和野熊做朋友。Charles和Erik既没有遇到金刚狼的朋友，也没有遇到他本人。

“他隔几天会去一次酒吧。”站在林场边缘的公路旁，Charles对Erik说道，眼睛因地平线处出现的汽车微微一亮。他们已经站在这里等了很久了，这个荒无人烟的地方鲜有车经过。

“哪家酒吧？”Erik抬起手，向疾驶而来的一辆车竖起大拇指。司机本想忽视这两个人直接开过去，可一股莫名的力量却拽着车子，使它不得不在那两人面前稳稳地停下。Erik弯腰敲了敲车窗，对着吓呆的男人淡淡一笑，“搭个车？”

Erik拉开车门，让Charles坐了进去。Charles向司机报出一个酒店的名字。男人先还皱着眉头想着要不要将他们赶下车，但在Charles递过几张纸钞后，便是另一番态度了。

“我们明天去酒吧里找他。”在车上Charles说道。

Erik点头，认同他的计划。

直到天黑时他们才从林区回到闹市。然而经过一天的奔波劳累后，两人连痛痛快快地洗个热水澡都不能。他们站在酒店大堂里，手里拿着自己的行李，Charles一再地问还有没有空房间了，而每次得到的回答都是：“很抱歉，先生，现在是旅游旺季，请您谅解。”

他们只预订了三天，然而实际要住在这里的时间却不止三天。Erik走出这间金碧辉煌的酒店，而Charles却还在留恋地看着它。“这里供应的甜点真的不错。”他咕哝道，然后低着头追上Erik的脚步。两个人走在芝加哥市的街头，手上拎着皮箱，内衣在白天时被汗水浸湿而现在已经风干，现在正很不舒服地粘在皮肤上。流浪狗汪汪地朝着他们叫，Charles朝他比了个噤声的手势，它便安静了。Erik奇异地看着他，而读心者则俏皮地一笑，路灯橘黄的光照在他的身上，为他镀上一层温暖的光芒。

他们走进能找到的每一家旅馆，要求两间空房间。无论是高档的宾馆，还是低廉的旅店，Charles得到的回应都与最初相差无几。大量涌入的旅客住满了这个城市的旅馆，最直观的结果便是Erik和Charles直到半夜也没能找个地方落下脚。要么说没有房间，要么只剩一间，Charles在听见后面那个回答时犹豫了一下，但他还是抱着侥幸心理，万一能找到有两件房的旅馆呢？所以他走了出去，Erik想了想，也没做停留。

一次次地拒绝消磨了Charles的耐心，他不由得悲观地想，难道今晚真的要露宿街头吗？他的要求一步步地降低，只要能有张床让他躺下睡觉，那便比什么都好。他拖着沉重的脚步，走向下一间旅店。

挺破的，Charles的眼睛在大厅里打转。他吸了吸鼻子，这里有一股霉味挥之不去。但柜台后的女人告诉他还剩最后一间房，Charles必须承认，他心动了。在她打着哈欠催促他们快做决定时，Charles果断拿出了钱包。这绝对是他付过的最少的一次租金。女人将钥匙递给了Erik，懒洋洋地问他们需不需要安全套。Charles被这个问题吓到了，Erik尴尬地干咳一声替他回答“不需要”，然后迅速拉着Charles上了楼。

门“嘭”地一声在身后合上，Charles如获大赦一般将皮箱放在地上，按摩着自己的手腕。Erik打开了灯，Charles看清了他们小小的暂住之处。一张大床摆在中间，床单还算整洁，但Charles还是打算合衣而眠；旁边立着一张陈旧的木桌，大概是用来搁置东西的；再往里是一件盥洗室，墙壁上贴着泛黄的瓷砖。

在找到金刚狼之前，他们都要住在这里，分享这间面积不大的陋室。

Charles站在床边，望向同样僵直站着的Erik，一想到他们即将躺在一张床上，心里便升起一丝异样的感觉。

这没什么。Charles在心中对自己说道，同时，不经意地听到Erik的脑子里也有着相同的声音。

他微微晃了晃脑袋，不想去窥探Erik的想法。

“你先？”Erik指了指浴室。

“行。”Charles没有推辞，他们都很累了，没必要在这种细枝末节的问题上浪费时间。Charles从箱子里找出睡衣，把它抱在怀里走进浴室。Erik往床上一靠，双手交叠枕在脑后，等Charles洗完后，他再进去。

可没过一会浴室里便响起了Charles恼怒的声音，“天！这没水！！！”

Erik忙起身，走到浴室外，在门上敲了敲，“需要我去问问吗？”

Charles在里面答了声“好”。Erik想象着他赤身裸体站在莲蓬头下正手足无措的场面，不禁加快了脚步走向楼下。

“我们的房间没水。”他用指节扣了扣柜台的表面，女人从打盹中惊醒。

“坏了。”她言简意赅地回答。Erik蹙起眉头。

“不能修？”他微微有些不满。

女人却笑了，“便宜当然是有便宜的原因。”

她的一句话把Erik的怒火给堵了回去。他们花了很低的价钱，自然不能用寻常的标准来要求别人。

看样子只能自认倒霉。

Erik又回到浴室前，敲敲门。隔着毛玻璃能看见一个赤条条的身影迅速站了起来，Erik猜测Charles可能一直坐在马桶盖上等着他回来。

“就是没水，”他冲里面喊道，“淋浴系统是坏的。”

里面安静了几秒，然后响起Charles懊恼的声音，“好吧。”

过了一会他穿着睡衣走出来。“真是倒霉！”Erik听见Charles这样抱怨道。他大概没有经历过什么艰苦的环境，这是头一遭。

而Erik则习以为常。他也拿出自己的睡衣，在浴室里换掉。然后回到床上，躺倒。

Charles将一床被子折成一个细条，堆在床的正中间。他试图用这个举动来缓和房间里令人窒息的气氛。Erik睡在左边，Charles睡在右边，相背着，分别占据了床的边缘。

“睡吧，”Charles打了个哈欠，“明天还得去找人呢。”

Erik用能力关掉了灯。房间陷入一片漆黑。

奇怪的是明明在住入之前还困的要死，但是当灯光真正地暗下来之后，Charles却越来越清醒。他先是曲着腿侧躺在床边，然后又改为平躺，还想再翻身时腿踢上了放在中央的被子，遂又恢复到最初的睡姿。

很吵。虽然窗户紧闭，但街上车辆驶过的声音却是听得清清楚楚。门外的走廊上时不时传来人的脚步声，很乱，一听便知是两个醉酒的人正跌跌撞撞地走回房间。除此之外还有房间里声音。在人安静下来之后，天花板上的老鼠便开起了party，它们欢快地在上面跑动，“咯噔咯噔”地发出一系列的声响。Charles不由得怀疑这间房间里会不会也有老鼠，或者虫子之类的。在心理作用下，与床单接触过的皮肤开始瘙痒，Charles动手挠个不停。

“还没睡着？”黑暗中Erik出声问道。

Charles一惊，“抱歉，是不是打扰到你了？”

“没有。”Erik说。

Charles不再乱动。他安静地蜷起身子，闭上眼睛强迫自己入睡。

可是隔壁房间却吵闹了起来。是一男一女的声音，他们在大声地讲话，和笑。墙壁的隔音效果很差，他们俩的对话清清楚楚地传入了Erik和Charles的耳朵里。女的说她男朋友是个笨蛋，男的说他女朋友是个傻瓜，然后两个人哈哈大笑，间杂着酒瓶碰撞的声音。

“好吵。”Charles低声说道，他睁开眼，盯着眼前的黑暗。

Erik同意，“嗯。”

隔壁房间里的交谈在往一个下流的方向进行。女人发出一阵呜咽声，而男人则听起来像一只发情的野兽。一声很大的声响，大概是两个人砸在了木床上。喘息声和接吻声连绵不断，在这个寂静的夜里，让空气变得灼热。

Charles听见不远处的呼吸声变得粗重。Erik翻了个身，然后又翻了回去。他们很有默契地保持着背对背的姿势，尽管在床上长久地保持这样一个姿势不动非常累人。

而隔壁的声浪却一波高于一波地涌来，两张床之间大概只隔了薄薄的一堵墙，因此听得格外清晰。女人再尖叫，在乞求，她飞速求着男人快点进来，“再不进来我就要死了。”这是她的原话。而男人也满足了她。Erik和Charles听到他们同时发出一声叹息。接着，出现了皮肉相击的沉闷的声响，以及床垫弹簧有节奏的“吱呀”尖叫。

非常生动，Charles甚至能根据声音想象到他们动作的每一个淫/秽的细节。他微微地偏过头，将脸埋在枕头里，他能感到自己的脸颊正在微微发烫。

——耳朵里是情欲泛滥的呻吟，而身边则躺着一个现成的足够性感的做爱对象。Charles感到自己的下身起了反应，他竟在幻想Erik操着自己。仿佛是被脑中的性爱画面所感染，他的身体里涌起一阵挥之不去的冲动。那里在发硬、发涨，Charles咬着牙，用大腿将它压住。

女人在痛苦又快乐地哀号，男人骂她是个欲求不满的婊子，而她的叫声反而在此之后加速。Charles听见她央求着“快一点，再快一点，”她的声音迸裂成细碎的呻吟，并逐渐地加强。男人也在沉重地喘息着，像是被身下的女人鼓励了一般。最后两个人一起尖叫着，然后陷入短暂的平静。

Charles在他们安静下来之后微微地松了一口气，但裤子的凸起却是怎么也消不下去。他难为情地伸手按了按那里，竟有些痛。他叹了口气。

这是一个难熬的夜晚。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

休息了一会，隔壁又开始进行第二发。Charles捂住了耳朵，可那狂野的叫床声还是源源不断地穿墙而来。“你比我男朋友大得多。”女人在喘息地间隙中说道。男人得意地大笑着，冲刺这引出女人更大声的尖叫。

这对偷情的男女着实给Charles带来很大的困扰。他们吵得Charles睡意全无。明明还只是初夏，而夜间的温度却是令人心烦的燥热。他不知道Erik睡着了没，这是他们第一次睡在一张床上，Charles还不甚了解他睡熟后的习惯。Charles希望Erik睡着了，他考虑着要不要偷偷下床走进浴室里，撸上一发解决掉这不合时宜的生理冲动。

隔壁的交战在达到一个顶峰后停火止战。他们浪笑了几句，像是在约定下一次偷腥的时间，然后小楼里陷入宁静。不一会，在Charles以为他终于能安静地睡个好觉时，又响起了震耳欲聋的鼾声。

Charles忍无可忍地低声骂了一句以F开头的脏话。这可不是一个文明人所为，但今晚情况特殊，可以理解。他心烦气躁地翻了个身，由脸朝右变成脸朝左，片刻之后他意识到自己现在的情况不适合以面对着Erik的姿势睡觉。但，来不及了。Charles翻过身，惊讶地发现在堆起的被筒后，有眼睛的亮光在闪烁。

Erik在看着他，静悄悄地，没有一点声音。

Charles甚至不知道他是什么时候转过来的。他的全部注意力都被隔壁的动静所吸引住，从而忽视了身边人的动作。他一定足够缓慢，足够小心，以至于Charles丝毫没有察觉。

他们在黑夜里面面相觑，在震惊之余又有些狼狈，心知肚明两个人都没有睡着，完完整整地听了两场性爱主题的音乐会。Charles看不清Erik的表情，可是在吃惊的一瞬间，他放松了对Erik想法的屏蔽。他发誓自己不是有意窥探他的隐私，只不过——

“好想干他。”

Erik想的很大声。

“想操Charles。”

他的想法如火焰般热烈。

Charles被这烈火所灼烧着，炽热的感觉由脑部向全身扩散，以一个不可抑制的趋势，很快，便烧遍了他的每一寸肌肤。Charles不禁微微地颤抖起来，他的呼吸变得湿热。Erik很快地翻过身，假装什么事都没有发生。可他脑中活动却还在延续，像看不见的丝线一般与Charles相连，无论多么微小的震动都会沿着这个联系传递。Charles清楚地感知到了Erik的渴望。

他们的欲求不谋而合。

而Erik本人还不知道。Charles徘徊在他思想的边缘，小心地感受着他的情绪波动。他知道Erik正背着他，手伸进了睡裤里，缓慢地摩挲着他的巨根。可那远远不够。像是一个饥饿的人，只有一块饼干可吃，不但没有平息身体的欲望，反而勾出了更多。Erik发出一声长长的呼气声，带着些微恼，声音很轻。可Charles清楚地听见了。既听见他难耐的呼吸，也听见他内心的需求。

也许这样做不太应该，可是在意识到之前，Charles已经伸出了手。太迟了，他在心中想到。既然已经无可挽回，那便继续，做到最后，做到底。

——做到射出来为止。

Charles勾起唇角，手掌在身边人的裤裆处摸索。那很好找，因为很大。硬硬的，顶在布料的下面。

Charles握住Erik的阴茎时他很明显地僵直了。于是Charles进入他的脑海中，用最温柔的声音安抚了他。“怎么了，我的朋友？”

Erik沉默了片刻，用想法予以回应了读心者。“你在明知故问。”

Charles的笑意加深了几分。他攀过床中间的被筒，将它推向一边，用自己的身体靠向Erik的后背。手上的动作则从未停过，Charles用手指灵巧地按压着Erik粗壮的长根，感受着它在手掌间涨大。（竟然还能继续涨大，Charles惊讶又满足。）

Charles用一只胳膊环住了控磁者的身体，他仍是背对着Charles，不住地喘息。Charles的小臂能感觉到他腰部的起伏，而手心，则迎来了点点的潮意。那是Erik渗出的前液，打湿了他睡裤的裆部。

“所以你就打算一直这样躺着吗？”Charles用意念与他对话。房间里面静悄悄的，只有隔壁的打呼声起此彼伏。无人知晓现在正发生着怎样一场火热的勾引。

Charles能感觉到Erik冷哼了一声，男人的克制正在分崩离析。他在犹豫着要不要翻过身。

对此，Charles加大了揉弄他阴茎的力度。男人的齿间漏出一声低吼。他迅速地转过身，怒气汹涌。

“你会后悔。”他开口，用喉咙而非思想发声。

“我不会。”Charles向他凑近，昂起脖子亲吻男人的下巴。

Erik捉住了Charles乱动的手，他张嘴吻住了Charles的双唇。当两个人的舌头交缠在一起时，他们心照不宣地明白两人之间的关系已不再是单纯的友谊。也许更早就已变了味，也许从一开始就不是。总之他们现在吻在了一起，激烈且不带犹豫。Erik攻入Charles的口腔，贪婪地攫取他口舌间独有的气息，舌尖探索向每一个角落，然后在会引起Charles呜咽的某些地方流连不去。他的手指插进了Charles的发间，粗暴地揉乱了他柔软的头发。他们的嘴唇不曾分离，两人在变换位置时大口地呼吸。

分开的时候两个人都因缺氧而微微眩晕。Erik挣扎着坐起来，靠在床头，Charles伏在他结实的腰腹上，两个人都没有说话，喘得像刚完成一段长跑。Erik动了下手指，床头台灯灯罩下的链子便往下一沉，暖黄色的光便将他俩包围。Charles抬起头笑着看向Erik，这可真棒，他在脑子里对Erik说道。控磁者望着那双湛蓝的眼睛，感到一阵迷醉。

Charles坐了起来，脱掉了自己的衣服。一阵歉意向Erik传递而来，“希望你不要嫌弃我身上太脏。”

“当然不会，”Erik笑了，“我们半斤八两。”

他今晚总是偏向于用这种无声的方式与Erik交流，但Erik来不及细想这是为什么。Charles已经扯下了他的裤子，他鲜艳的嘴唇包裹住了那根炙热的巨根。很舒服，简直不能再棒，当Charles的舌头舔上龟头时，Erik满足地想。而他无疑又想的很大声，Charles听见了，他抬眼望向Erik，眼睛笑得弯弯。

他的嘴巴被撑成一个o型，嘴唇与Erik的阴茎来回摩擦，Erik仿佛听到自己说出了几个零碎的音节，像是在感叹，也像是在催促。Charles耐心地吸吮着，小舌在阴茎表面打着圈，而这成功地取悦了Erik。被侍奉的男人口中发出声声低吼，该死，操，他像是自言自语般说道，难耐地耸动着腰肢，将坚硬的巨物一次次顶入Charles的口腔。

没过多久Erik便射了出来，他大概是压抑了许久，因此，被Charles一撩拨，精液便喷涌而出，像是山洪找到了突破口。当那阵冲动涌来时，Erik本想射在纸上或是其他什么地方，可Charles紧紧地吸着他，不肯松口。浊液喷射入他的嘴里，他全部地接受了，尽数咽下。有一些顺着他的嘴角流下，Erik伸手，用拇指帮他擦掉。浓烈的气味让Charles耳鸣目眩，但他仍然露出一个微笑，望向Erik。

Erik忍不住伸手将他揽入怀中，让Charles坐在他的腿上。

先是亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后顺着脖颈一路往下，留下一道长长的水痕。Erik的双手抚摸着Charles的后背，而嘴巴则在他的前胸徘徊。Erik轻轻地啃咬着Charles粉嫩的乳头，怀中的小个子男人昂着脖子发出一阵低吟，他抱住Erik的头颅，无意识地抓挠着Erik 的头发。Erik故意弄出很大的响声，他用力地吸着乳尖附近的皮肤，然后松开，造成空气中的一声爆响。他满意地看到Charles的胸口上已布下红肿的痕迹。Charles的阴茎已高高地翘起，Erik用手将它握住，缓缓地撸动着。

“快一点。”Charles要求。

Erik加快了速度。很快Charles的前端便渗出了黏滑的液体，Erik的手指不停地抚摸着那里，直到指上沾满了这可以充当润滑液的东西。Erik在灯光下抬起手，和Charles一起欣赏手指上泛起的光。“喜欢吗？”他问道。Charles吻了他一口，作为回答。

“躺下。”Erik沉声命令。

Charles听话地躺倒，并拽过一只枕头垫在腰下。他打开双腿，Erik抓着他的脚腕，一双大手沿着腿向上移动，最后来到他的臀部。Erik没耐心地捏了两把他的屁股，然后掰开他的臀瓣，用手指戳了进去。

尽管已经做好了准备，但还是遇到了重重的阻力。Charles调整着呼吸，让自己放松。他能感到Erik的手指侵入了自己，那是一种奇妙的感觉，像是秘密被刺破，但又因为能对他坦诚而欣喜。Erik的手指在深入，Charles开始喘了起来。他一边喘息一边伸手按向太阳穴，集中精力，闭上眼睛。

“在做什么？”Erik发现了他的小动作，他的手指已经全部伸了进去，现在正在Charles的体内屈指狂舞。

Charles张大嘴巴发出很大声的呻吟。“不能让别人听见。”他皱着眉头说道。

一丝笑在Erik脸上蔓延，原来是这样，他想。现在Charles正在做一件高难度的事：在享受性爱的同时，还得控制着自己的能力。

而Erik乐意让这挑战难度升级。他加速了手指的进出，指腹与内壁相摩擦，产生源源不断的快感，挤占了Charles的思维。

他的声音更高了，身体不住地扭动，眼睛微微地睁开，失神地望向天花板。他看起来脆弱又无力，仿佛任由Erik处置。

Erik加入了更多的手指，但这样依然不能满足Charles。他发现Charles用另外的一只手摸向了自己的胸口，手指揉捻着右边的乳头。这让Erik感到是自己的失职。他抬头扫视一眼室内，视线落在他和Charles的手提箱上。Erik一招手，两只手提箱的把手便向床上飞来。Charles能在做爱的同时运用能力，他当然也可以。两只流线型的金属把手落在Charles的胸前，他惊诧地低头看了它们一眼。接着把手在他的身体上移动，本就敏感的肌肤上仿佛被带起了火花，仿佛一阵电流经过。最后它们挤压着Charles的乳头，正像Erik所做的那样。Charles发出愉悦的呻吟，身上渗出一层细汗。他香甜的气息在空气中扩散，刺激着Erik，让他体内的欲火烧得更旺。

Erik终于挺着阴茎刺入了Charles的后穴，而Charles已经被调教得忘记了反抗，他的身体如同化成了一滩水，Erik不费力就进入了。Erik的阴茎被温暖的肠壁所包围，它们形成了一种吸力，将Erik吸向更深处。Erik开始动了起来，他按压着Charles的大腿，强迫他分得更开。Charles在他身下发出一连串的呻吟。他下意识地抱住了Erik的后背，Erik吻着他的颈窝，逐渐建立起一个稳定的节奏。

他在操着Charles。

Charles在不停地叫。

如果没有他控制附近人的听觉，那么，Erik猜测，大半栋楼的人大概都会被吵醒。

他狠狠地刺入Charles，又快又准。读心者的眼角沁出点点的泪光。Erik怜惜地吻着他，然后操得更用力。

“知道我现在在想什么吗？”Erik在脑子里说道。

而对方的回应却是微弱而断断续续，“你在想以后每晚都要来一发。”

Erik扬起嘴角。“答对了，这是奖赏。”

他射了出来，在Charles的后穴里。当那股热流灌入肠道时，Charles也随之释放。

最后他们气喘吁吁地分开。Charles想着用热水冲洗一下身体，然后立即沮丧地想到，这里的浴室如同虚设。Erik从箱子里找到一些纸巾，简单地为他擦拭了身体。

“这个怎么办？”Charles拿着两只铁把手问。

Erik看了一眼，一挥手，铁把手便回归到原位。

有一半的床单沾上了Charles的精液。所以在后半夜里，他们不得不紧贴在一起，挤在另半边的床上。

第二天仍旧沉浸在性爱带来的快感中。以至于那个咬着雪茄的男人不客气地骂他们“go fuck yourself”时，Charles晕晕乎乎地将这句话当成了一个建议。

不能怪他。

他昨晚用脑过度。

而Erik则没有提醒。

在古巴危机之前的那些日子里，他们确实做到了每晚一发。

END


End file.
